1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for restraining a vehicle being tested with four individual actuators, each operating on a separate one of the wheels of a test vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it has been common to test fully assembled vehicles, such as automobiles, with individual actuators supporting each of the vehicle wheels, wherein the actuators are individually controlled to provide a substantial amount of movement to simulate loads on the vehicle.
The common form of restraint for the vehicle on such a test system is to secure each of the wheels from motion in all directions, that is, fore and aft and laterally. During testing with a fully restrained vehicle the actuator rods tend to wear because of side loading on the rods, particularly during rapid movements and substantial differentials in movement between the individual actuators.
A common restraint device is a type of "bucket" which will receive each of the vehicle wheels and restrain them securely from movement in any fore and aft or lateral direction.